Lover or Hater
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the sequel to my first Buffy story. I hope you like it. It has more of Buffy/Faith, and I'm working on the sequel to it...


Lover or Hater

It was a dark night. Buffy Summers was sitting on the couch, watching a movie with her girlfriend, Faith. Buffy was feeling very horny, and wanted to make out. She and Faith had been dating for six months, ever since they had tried the exorcism on Elizabeth. Jammie was with Angel, and this guy named Oz had moved to Sunnydale. He had started dating Willow. She and Faith worked together, to fight vampires. They were both slayers.

Buffy slid her leg over Faith's, hoping to create a sexy mood. Faith just smiled at her. Buffy was going to say something when the doorbell rang. Buffy got up to get it. It was Willow and Oz. ''Hey, Oz, hey Will.'' Buffy said, letting them in.

Willow and Oz entered, following Buffy into the living room, and seeing Faith on the couch. Willow said, ''Oh, we didn't know you and Faith were having alone time! Do you want us to go, because we can. Go, I mean. Oh, I'm just gonna make with the quiet now.'' Willow hushed herself.

Faith stopped the movie and got up, to stand next to Buffy. She slipped her arm around her girlfriend. ''It's OK, Will. Buff and I were just watching a movie we've seen a hundred times. Do you guys wanna go to the Bronze? We'll dance, we'll talk, it'll be fun.''

Willow said, ''That's what we wanted to ask you! So, yeah, let's go. I think Xander and Cordy are gonna be there, too.''

Buffy got her purse. ''Oh, great. Cordelia. There's something about that girl I don't like.''

Faith laughed. ''Her personality?'' She got her own purse and then took Buffy's hand as they walked out the door.

They reached the Bronze, and found Xander and Cordelia at a table. Cordy said, ''Oh, great, it's the dating slayers.''

Faith put a calming hand on Buffy's arm, keeping her quiet. ''Oh, look, it's the brainless bimbo.'' She sat down at the table, pushing her chair as close to her g/f's as possible.

Cordelia looked at Xander. ''I'm going to go get a drink.'' She said, getting up.

Xander looked at them. ''I apologize for Cordy. She doesn't understand love of any kind.'' He said, shaking his head.

Buffy smiled at him. ''That's OK, we know that Cordy's rude and crude. So don't worry. She didn't offend us.''

Faith smiled. ''The day Cordy offends us is the day I break up with Buffy.''

Willow smiled. ''Isn't that cute?'' She asked, as Angel and Jammie joined them.

Faith said, ''Hey, Big and Silent, Jammie.'' She immediately gave Buffy a passionate kiss, sticking her tongue in Buffy's mouth. She knew Angel liked Buffy.

Angel didn't smile. ''Hey, Faith. Hi, guys.'' He pulled out Jammie's chair for her.

Jammie didn't like Faith much. She was kind of a rogue, didn't like to follow the rules. Jammie also didn't like that Faith called her boyfriend "Big and Silent". She knew that it had been going on longer than she had been in the group, but she was older than Faith, so she felt that she was entitled to her opinion. She had said something about it to Buffy, who had tried, but even Buffy couldn't get her girlfriend to calm down. Jammie said, ''Hi, everyone. Angel and I were patrolling. We didn't find anything.''

Faith didn't like Jammie much. She knew that she didn't like Angel being referred to as 'Big and Silent', but Faith didn't care. She was a Slayer, Jammie wasn't. Faith said aloud, ''Well, Big and Silent is like a walking bodyguard. He usually has the nose for that kind of stuff.''

Willow always tried to keep the peace. ''Guys, chill out. Let's all have a nice time, OK?''

A slow dance started, and Faith and Buffy got up to dance. Faith was taller, so Buffy stepped into her arms and they began to sway to the music. As Angel danced with Jammie, he watched Buffy with Faith. The two of them had seemed to just click. Angel knew he couldn't have her, and that he had Jammie. But he still wanted Buffy. He liked Jammie a lot. He really did. He wouldn't have taken her out and then agreed to date her if he didn't like her.

Jammie looked at her boyfriend. He couldn't keep his eyes off Buffy. Jammie couldn't believe that he still liked her! She said, ''Gee, Ange, what ya thinkin' about?''

Angel looked at his girl. ''Oh, nothin'. Nothin' at all. Why?''

Jammie shook her head. ''No reason.''

The next morning, the group found out that a young man had died as a result of a vamp. They hadn't had an attack in awhile, so they weren't surprised. Buffy and Faith went to the library to tell Giles about it. Giles already knew about it. ''This isn't just a vampire, Buffy. A demon is at work, too. There was evidence found at the scene, a rocket launcher. Vampires usually don't use them.''

Buffy set her coat on the chair and Faith turned on the computer, which Ms. Calendar, the new science teacher, had put in. Willow and Oz joined them. ''Hey, guys.'' Buffy said, joining Faith next to the computer.

Angel entered the room through the shadows. ''Buffy, I need to talk to you alone for a second.'' He didn't have any kind of expression on his face, which always kinda bugged Buffy.

Buffy looked at Faith, who shrugged. ''Well, alright. But let's make it quick. Faith and I are going to help do some research, then see if we can check out the guy's body.'' She and Angel walked into the dark stacks. ''What's up, Angel?'' Buffy asked her friend.

Angel said, ''Buffy, I can't stop thinking about you. I know I'm dating Jammie, but I can't help it. You're just so sexy.'' He looked down at the floor, feeling sorry.

Buffy sighed and kicked the bookshelf. It almost fell, and she had to catch it. ''Look, Angel. I used to kinda like you, too, but I'm dating Faith now. And I'm happy. I really am. I never thought I'd date another girl, but I truly like her. You had your chance before Faith came to town. OK? You blew it.'' She turned to go. ''And I'm not going to cheat on my girlfriend, either.'' She bumped into Faith as she was leaving.

Faith took Buffy's hand. ''What's going on here, B?'' She asked.

Buffy looked at her. ''Nothing. Angel was just telling me something we already knew about the demon.'' She lied, knowing she'd tell Faith the truth later, when they were alone.

Faith said, ''Well, come on, we've got to go to the Morgue, to check out the body.'' The two girls left, without a glance at Angel.

The girls walked along the streets, in the beautiful sunlight. Faith wasn't sure how to bring up the Angel subject. She knew her girlfriend didn't like him anymore, she just wanted to know what he'd talked to her about. ''OK, so, B, you wanna tell me the truth about what Angel said?''

Buffy looked at her. ''He told me that he couldn't stop thinking about me. I told him he missed out, because I'm with you now.''

Faith smiled. ''OK. I knew it was something along those lines.'' They stopped to kiss.

They reached the Morgue twenty minutes later, having stopped to have a quickie. Buffy talked to the guy at the door. He seemed to be guarding it against the evil forces of the hospital. ''Excuse me, we need to see the guy's body who died yesterday.'' Buffy said.

The guy said, ''What for?'' He looked from girl to girl.

Faith replied, ''He was our grandpa. Buffy and I are sisters. We feel kinda bad, because we're not going to make it to the funeral, so we wanted to say our goodbyes now.'' She lied.

Buffy nodded. ''Yeah, so it would be really helpful if you'd let us inside.''

The guy said, ''Well, alright, but be careful. We've had two break-ins today, to see the body, I guess. People said they looked like demons.''

Faith and Buffy took this info in as they entered the Morgue. Faith looked around, and saw the body lying on a table near the back of the room. They walked over to it. Buffy pulled back the sheet. He had bite marks that were definitely a result of a vamp on his neck. Faith pushed the sheet down even more. He had large slashes on his chest. Faith said, ''I guess this is from the demon.''

Buffy said, ''I guess so. I'm looking for the rocket launcher hole. Do you see it?'' She asked her girlfriend. She peered at the body, while Faith stared at her girlfriend's.

Faith said, ''No, but I see you in those jeans.'' Faith smacked her girlfriend's butt.

Buffy turned around. ''Faith, not while we're working!'' But just the same, she put her arms around Faith's waist and they kissed.

Faith was feeling frisky, so she slid her hand up Buffy's shirt, to unhook her bra. She slipped her tongue into Buffy's mouth, and then she put her hand around her breast. Buffy moaned. Faith unbuttoned Buffy's shirt, so she could give her breasts a bath with her tongue.

Buffy moaned as she hung her head back, which stuck her chest higher, getting more of her breast under Faith's tongue. She knew that they shouldn't be doing this in the hospital, but she couldn't help it. Faith was making her feel so good! ''Oh, Faith.'' She moaned, feeling the moistness between her legs.

Faith went down south. She undid Buffy's jeans and slipped her hand down into Buffy's panties. Before she could slip her fingers in, the guard came in. Faith yanked her hand out, and Buffy buttoned her blouse. Faith took her hand, and they walked out, apologizing. They burst out into the parking lot, laughing their heads off.

Buffy buttoned her jeans. Then she hooked her bra again. ''Oh, Faith. You need to be careful! Having sex in a public place is totally illegal.'' She said, as she took Faith's hand.

Her girlfriend grinned. ''I know. But you looked so sexy. I couldn't help myself.'' She added, ''We need to get back to Giles and Wesley, tell them about the dead guy.''

When they reached the library, Xander and Cordy had joined the others in the library. Xander noted that the slayers' clothes were rumpled. He knew what they had been doing. Xander couldn't help but like Buffy. She was the hottest girl in the sophomore class. But Faith knew that too, and that's why she had Buffy. Xander asked, ''Did you guys have any problems getting to the body?'' He got Cordelia looking at him with a reproach in her eyes.

Buffy said, ''Yeah, we saw the slash marks on the chest, from the demon, and the bite marks from the vamp.''

Oz said, ''Will's been looking for some information.'' He gave a small smile to the two slayers.

Willow got up from the computer and said, ''Hey, Buffy, I need to talk to you.'' She pulled her best friend back into the stacks, and began to look at the books as she said, ''Oz and I slept together.''

Buffy gasped. ''Will, that's great! It was your first time, wasn't it?'' She tucked her blond hair behind her ear.

Willow nodded. ''Yeah. It was. And it was great! I'm so happy. Oz is the best guy ever! I'm very happy for myself.'' She looked at Buffy. ''I wanted you to be the first to know.''

Buffy smiled at her. ''Well, thanks. I know I told you when Faith and I slept together for the first time. We almost had sex in the hospital tonight.'' She confessed.

Willow said, ''Oh, uh, wow. Isn't that like, illegal?'' She asked.

As Will and Buffy talked, Faith sat down in a chair. Jammie had joined them, and she was now helping Oz on the computer, searching for any possible demons that might have come through the Hellmouth. Faith was looking at her. She wanted to have a best friend, besides her girlfriend, that was. She was kind of hard to approach. She wasn't a nice person to many people. This group was awesome, Xander could be a little annoying, and his girlfriend was just downright awful, but the group was pretty cool. Faith knew she'd been getting tighter with them as she and Buffy progressed in their relationship. She wanted to talk to Xander. It was almost time for the Spring Fling, and it was going to be time to announce the May Queen. She wanted to nominate Buffy, and she wanted to ask Xander how to go about it and if B would like that.

Faith called Xander over. ''Hey, Xander. Get over here.'' She didn't waste any time.

Xander looked over at her, and figured he'd better see what she wanted. After all, Faith was a slayer, she had that Slayer strength. He asked, ''What is it that you want?'' He and Faith got along, but they weren't exactly the best friends in the world.

Faith said, as she leaned back in her chair, ''I wanted to talk to you. Will's not available at the current moment, and I don't want B to know, because it's a surprise. I want to nominate B for May Queen. Do you think she would like that?''

Xander seemed surprised. Faith didn't strike him as a romantic, but he guessed she must really love Buffy. ''Well, she might. Will would know better than I would, because that's girly stuff, and she talks about girly stuff with Will. But Buffy might, you might as well go ahead and do it. I bet she'd like it just cause it's a romantic gesture.''

Faith grinned. ''Thanks, Harris. You're alright. Now, about that girl of yours.....she's really hott, but she is majorly without, man.'' She brushed dark hair back from her face.

Xander shook his head. ''I know. I know. You can't tell me twice. But it's kinda fun with her right now, and she gave up her friends for me. I figure I owe it to her to go out with her.''

Everyone gathered back together by the table as Giles and Wesley came into the room. Buffy sat on Faith's lap, and everyone coupled up but Jammie, since Angel wasn't there. Giles said, ''OK. I would like to tell you all that we seem to have a couple of new vampires here. Their names are Spike and Drusilla. I have to say that Angel sired them both when he was Angelus. They are a force to be reckoned with.''

Wesley added, ''They were the ones who attacked that man last night.''

Jammie asked, ''So we need to find out everything we can about them, right?'' She looked at Faith, who had her arms around Buffy's waist. Jammie was getting increasingly angry at the girl. She decided to do something about it. She got up, and said, ''OK. I hate to interrupt this conversation, Giles, Wesley, but I have to say something to you, Faith. I don't like you, and I don't want you to be around me anymore. If that means I don't see these guys, then so be it.'' She had her arms folded across her chest.

Faith lifted Buffy off her lap and stood up. She faced Jammie, with Buffy behind her. ''Excuse me? I believe that you're out of line. I've never said or done anything to you. I like to pretend that you don't exist. You kinda get on my nerves. Mainly because you're so possessive of Big and Silent. I don't like that. Big and Silent is his own man. He functioned for several decades before you came into his life.''

Jammie stepped closer, as everyone watched nervously, wondering if it would come to blows. Faith was much stronger than her red-headed adversary, she would win if it came to that. She said, ''That's another thing. His name is Angel. Not 'Big and Silent'. The sooner you get that through your head, we'll all be happier.''

Faith got in Jammie's face. ''I'm not going to fight you. This is out of character for me, but I happen to like this group of friends, and if I fight you, then it'll tear up the group. So, just get out of my face, and we'll forget the whole incident.''

Jammie stormed from the library, and the others sat down, to listen to Giles and Wesley as they gave out the orders.

Later that night, Spike and Drusilla were walking through Weatherly Park. They were wondering if they were going to run into one of the two Slayers that were here in Sunnydale. Spike had heard that they were dating. That was a shame, two dikes for Slayers. Oh, they didn't like that word. Oh well. Spike didn't much care. He looked at Dru. He loved her very much. They were hoping they'd run into the Slayers because they wanted to fight them.

And low and behold, there they were, carrying stakes. Spike pointed them out to Dru. They stepped out of the trees and in front of the dark-haired and blonde-haired Slayers. Spike said, ''I'm Spike, and this is my girl Dru. We're going to kill you.'' Spike said in his English accent.

Faith yielded her stake. ''I don't think so, Spike. B and I are pretty good at the Slayage thing.'' She moved her dark hair back.

Spike kicked her, and she blocked. Then she whirled around and kicked his back, sending him flying. She followed, while Buffy fought Drusilla. Dru slashed out with some punches, which Buffy ducked. Then she punched back. Faith got kicked by Spike, and she flew past Buffy and Dru and landed on the ground, hurt. Buffy punched Drusilla hard, knocking her to the ground. Buffy then checked on Faith. She was gonna be OK, she was just gonna be really sore. Buffy then faced Spike and Drusilla again, but they were gone. Faith's stake lay on the ground. She picked it up, slid it up her pant leg, and then helped Faith up. She leaned on her as they went back to the library.

Xander and Cordy were the only ones in the library when they got back. They were sitting at the table, which was covered with books. Xander looked up when they arrived. Buffy hopped in, as Faith's head lolled on her shoulder. He asked, ''What happened to Faith?'' He and Cordy moved the books and Buffy placed her girlfriend on the table.

Buffy used her coat as a pillow for Faith's head. ''We ran into Spike and Drusilla in Weatherly Park.'' She asked, ''Where are Giles and Wesley? And Will and Oz?''

Xander replied, ''Patrolling.'' He looked closer at Faith, wondering when she was going to wake up.

All of a sudden, she sat up, almost knocking heads with him. ''God, Xander, didn't your mom ever tell you not to sit so close to the screen?''

Buffy brushed Faith's hair back. ''Are you OK? Spike threw you pretty hard.''

Faith rubbed her back. ''I'll be a little sore, but I think I'll be OK. Where is everybody?'' She looked around, and then took Buffy's hand.

Cordelia came back from Giles' office and handed her a cold compress for her head. ''Patrolling.'' She said, as Faith took the compress.

Buffy said, ''Well, they better get back, cause I want to tell Giles and Wesley about Spike and Dru. They're pretty strong.'' She asked, ''Did you guys find out anything more about the demon that's here?''

Cordy started putting some books away. She replied, ''No, Buffy, we didn't. We tried and tried, but Willow was looking, too, on the computer, maybe she found something.''

Speaking of Willow, she, Oz, and Wesley all burst into the room. Buffy looked. No Giles. Oz said, ''Giles went to get Ms. Calendar before he came back to the library.'' He seemed to look right at Buffy, and she calmed down.

Faith asked, ''What happened? How did patrolling go?'' She was now sitting on the edge of the table, holding Buffy's hand, and with the other holding the compress to her back.

Willow replied, ''It went OK. We killed a couple of vamps, who told us before they died that Spike and Dru are both very powerful. And that Spike has even killed two Slayers in his time.''

Faith and Buffy looked at each other. The brunette said, ''OK, that's OK. We can beat Spike. We just have to train harder. That's all.'' Her girlfriend nodded.

Giles and Ms. Calendar entered the library. ''Well, hello all.'' Giles said, at seeing the whole group in the library.

Ms. Calendar asked, ''Where are Angel and Jammie? I would have thought they'd be helping.''

Faith replied, ''I got into a fight with Jammie earlier today, and no one's seen hide or hair of Big and Silent for a couple of days now.''

The group researched for a couple of hours, to no avail. They all went home about nine o'clock, to get some sleep, as everyone had school the next day.

The next morning, Faith and Buffy headed to the library, to talk to Giles and Wesley before school. Both were jousting. Faith said, ''Can we hit pause just a second? B and I want to talk to you.''

Giles put down his things. So did Wesley. ''Yes, girls, what is it?'' Giles asked, as he and Wesley both got a drink of water.

Buffy was incredulous. ''What is it? We've got a demon that's going to wreak havoc, and you're asking what is it?'' Faith put a hand on her arm.

Before Giles or Wesley could say anything, Angel entered the library, as always, through the shadows. ''I know who the demon is now. She's very powerful. Her name is Kenya. She is about a thousand years old, and has vampires working for her.''

Faith stood with her arms folded. ''Wow, Big and Silent, that's a lot for you to say. Are you tired? Do you need a drink?'' She asked, smiling.

Angel didn't say anything to her, just focused on Giles and Wesley. ''You guys need to make sure you have lots of weapons when Buffy and Faith go to fight her, because you have to chop her into pieces.''

Faith rubbed her hands together. ''I can use a machete.'' She seemed very turned on by this, as she closed her eyes, imagining the possibilities.

Buffy just shook her head and turned to Angel. ''So, Angel, when do we attack?''

Angel replied, ''Tonight. Take everyone with you, because you're going to need everyone you can get. She's very powerful. And she has lots of vampires.''

Buffy nodded. ''OK, lots of vamps. Got it.'' She turned to Faith. ''Come on, let's find the others.'' She shook her girlfriend out of her machete daydream.

Later that night, both Slayers and Willow, Xander, Angel, Jammie, Oz, and Cordelia all gathered in the cemetery, where a large vamp crowd was gathered. Buffy carried a canvas bag, full of weapons, and Faith had her machete. Xander saw the growing crowd. ''OK, this is when us lower men want to run and hide.''

Willow, who carried yet another bag of weapons, said, ''Don't worry, Xander, you'll be fine.'' She turned to Oz, and whispered, ''If we don't get through this safely, I love you.''

Oz replied, ''I love you, too, Will.'' He was holding a stake in one hand, and had another two stuffed up each pant leg. He, Jammie, Willow, Cordelia, and Xander all carried garlic and crosses with their stakes. They were going to handle the vamps while Faith and Buffy got the demon, Kenya.

The vamps began attacking, so everyone whipped into action. Jammie punched a vamp, then whirled around with a kick to knock him to the ground. When he was down, she descended on him with a stake. Xander held out his cross, and when the vamp backed up, hissing, Xander rushed forward and staked him. Oz and Willow worked together, Angel handed the vamps with no problem, and Faith used her machete to knock limbs off of vamps as Buffy fought Kenya with her ax.

Vamps kept coming, and Faith had a hard time, so she started decapitating them, and then trying to help everyone else, because it seemed like the vamps started getting harder and harder to defeat. Buffy got thrown, and as she flew backwards, she knocked about a dozen vamps onto some rough edges of some empty wooden coffins, and they all dusted. Faith said, ''Gee, B, you just dusted some of our vamps without even trying.''

Kenya was angered that she'd caused Buffy to destroy her vamps. She rasped, ''You'll never win!'' She used the big walking stick she carried to knock Angel, Willow, and Oz over like dominoes.

Faith was angered. ''Excuse me! No one does that to my friends! Big and Silent, maybe, but that's cause he's already dead!'' She cried, jumping into the air and flipped end over end until she'd reached the demon. She then lashed out kicks of fury.

Buffy was immediately behind her, kicking vamps on her way. She used her ax to cut off Kenya's arm. The demon yelled in pain. Buffy cut off the other arm, and so she was pretty much helpless.

Faith backflipped again to stake some vamps that were bothering Willow as Buffy finished off Kenya. Spike and Drusilla showed up as soon as Kenya was dead. Faith, Buffy, and the rest of the Scooby gang was standing alone. The vamps were all killed. Faith said, ''It's Blondie and Crazy.'' Buffy made a face, trying to keep her laughter back. Her girlfriend made up the craziest names for people.

Spike made a face. ''Look, Dru, it's the dike slayers.'' He said, in a mocking tone.

Buffy and Faith looked at each other. Then they both rushed at Spike, kicking at him, causing him to fall several feet back on the ground. Buffy turned to the others. ''We'll handle Spike, you guys fight Dru.''

The two Slayers rushed towards Spike, and Buffy yanked a stake from underneath her pant leg. Faith still held one in her hand. They both brandished their stakes, and dashed down with them. Spike rolled away at the last minute. He leapt up and punched them both, which they dodged. Buffy slashed out with a roundhouse kick. Spike flew backwards, hit a tree. Faith dashed forward to stick the stake into his heart. Spike kicked her backwards, she crashed into Buffy, with for Spike, a satisfying splat. Both Slayers jumped up, breathing hard. Faith brandished her stake, telling herself she was going to kill Spike once and for all.

Spike said, ''You guys just don't quit, do you?'' With one last roundhouse kick, knocking them both to the ground, he called, ''Come on, Dru! Let's get on home. I don't wish to die today.'' His girl followed him, after knocking Xander into Oz, who fell into Willow, who fell into Jammie. They all fell like dominoes to the ground.

Angel joined the group again, he had chased some vamps into the vast expanse of the Sugar Hill Cemetery. ''Is the battle over?'' He asked, as he sidled up to Jammie.

Faith had her arm around Buffy. ''We finished off Kenya, and all of the vamps except for Spike and Drusilla, who wouldn't be vamps if it wasn't for someone named Angelus.'' She stared pointedly at Angel.

Angel said, ''Faith, this isn't the place to start that conversation. I suggest everyone go home, it's late, and some of us have school in the morning.''

The next week was the Spring Fling. Buffy had of course, been nominated by her lovely girlfriend for May Queen, but she hadn't won, since everyone knew she and Faith were dating. The whole school wasn't as well-rounded as the Scooby gang. Cordelia won, of course, and her date was Xander. The two of them waltzed around the dance floor together, as Faith and Buffy danced. Jammie had brought Angel, for the dance didn't start until eight, when it was almost dark.

Faith and Buffy sat at a table, watching their friends dance. Faith said, ''I'm sorry about the May Queen thing, B.''

Buffy took her hand. ''It's OK. Really. I'm fine. I'm just glad I'm here with you.'' They kissed, as the stars sparkled above the roof of the gym.........................................


End file.
